Istrimu Kenapa, Midorima?
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Midorima Seijuurou hamil. Kise yang usil dan melempar sebuah pertanyaan yang akhirnya menjadi bumerang baginya, Daiki, dan Atsushi. Midofem!Aka, Kifem!Kuro, AoMomoi, MuraxOC.


**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Midofem!Aka, Typo (s), Midofem!Aka, MuraxOC, Kisefem!Kuro, AoMomoi. Kisedai hanya empat orang.

**Summary: **Midorima Seijuurou hamil. Kise yang usil dan melempar sebuah pertanyaan yang akhirnya menjadi bumerang baginya, Daiki, dan Atsushi.

**.**

**.**

Midorima Shintarou memandangi punggung sang istri yang terbalut blazer feminim warna putih gading. Menutupi baju terusan longgar berwarna merah marun sepanjang betis. Helaian rambut merah sepanjang punggung terkepang longgar. "Yakin Kau akan ikut, Sei?"

Shintarou mengernyit ketika salah satu kaki Seijuurou yang bertumpang tindih bergerak-gerak di bawah meja, memperlihatkan sepatu _flat _warna putih.

Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam tak jelas tanpa membalikkan badan,berkonsentrasi memoles bibir mungilnya dengan lipgloss natural warna peach. Duduk di depan meja rias, melirik pantulan Shintarou dari cermin putih bening. Tak menyuarakan kepuasannya menilai penampilan Shintarou. Tubuh jangkung sang suami menawan memanjakan mata dengan kemeja warna hijau gelap, bersanding dengan blazer warna gading, celana jeans hitam, dengan sepatu warna senada.

"Aku merasa kalau lebih baik kau tak ikut, nanodayo. Mungkin akan lama. Bukankah lebih baik kau beristirahat saja, Sei?"

"Hampir dua bulan sejak kita tahu kalau aku mengandung anakmu, aku tak keluar dan bertemu mereka." Seijuurou membalikkan badan setelah urusan dengan tas tangan warna hitam telah ia cek. "Kau ingin aku mati bosan di rumah hanya dengan beberapa _maid, _Shin?"

Tak punya pilihan lain dan memang sungguh malas berdebat dengan Midorima Seijuurou –yang pasti akan memakan waktu tak sebentar, pria dengan rambut sewarna dedaunan musin semi memutar badan tegap nan jangkungnya ke arah pintu kamar pribadi mereka. Jemari panjang terbalut perban putih bersih memutar kenop pintu, namun langkah kaki panjangnya terhalang oleh suara sang istri.

"Oh, perhatian sekali Kau meninggalkanku." Sosok wanita dewasa dengan perut yang kalau dilihat baik-baik akan tampak sedikit buncit, telah berdiri di belakang punggung lebar Shintarou.

"Seingatku Kau tak suka dianggap lemah, Sei," kembali melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar dan menutup pintu, ketika Seijuurou juga mengikutinya keluar kamar.

"Aku rasa Kau tak lupa kalau dokter pribadiku memintaku istirahat penuh di rumah sejak dua bulan lalu karena rahimku yang lemah. Dan sang dokter itu sendiri yang berjanji akan menjagaku siang dan malam. Ya-ya, kalau tak ada jadwal jaga di rumah sakit. Aku tahu itu, _Sensei._" Seijuurou buru-buru menambahkan kata-kata 'kalau tak ada jadwal di rumah sakit', ketika dilihatnya sang dokter pribadi yang dimaksud berniat menyela untuk mengoreksi kalimatnya barusan.

"Aku tak meninggalkanmu. Kita akan tetap berangkat semobil dengan aku yang mengemudikan dan Kau sebagai penumpang baik yang akan duduk tenang tanpa usaha memecah konsentrasiku."

Shintarou membiarkan saja ketika lengan kirinya dipeluk oleh tangan kanan Seijuurou. Posesif dan manja. Hanya salah satu perubahan sikap istrinya ketika mengandung. Shintarou mengerti hal itu. Menerima kunci mobil dari seorang satpam yang berdiri di samping sedan berwarna hitam, Shintarou membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Seijuurou. Lalu, mengitari mobil dan memasuki mobil dari pintu pengemudi. Dan mulai mengendalikan mobil hitam yang ia dan istrinya tumpangi.

"Memecah konsentrasimu ketika Kau menyetir itu, yang seperti apa, kalau boleh aku tahu?"

Shintarou tahu kalau Seijuurou dengan sengaja menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kanannya. Sebuah tangan kanan putih dengan jari manis berhias cincin platina bermata ruby merengsek menyusuri lengan Shintarou dan dengan beraninya memposisikan diri di atas tangan kanan Shintarou yang memegang kemudi.

Shintarou berdehem, enggan menjawab. Sepasang mata hijau lurus menatap jalanan yang yang tak pernah sepi. Sepenuhnya berkonsentrasi dengan kendaraan yang ia kendalikan.

Beberapa waktu tak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari pria di sampingnya, yang lurus menatap jalanan di balik kemudi, Seijuurou menarik tubuh dan menyamankan punggung di sandaran jok mobil.

"Kau membosankan, Shin."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku pikir sedikit berbincang denganmu akan mengusir kebosanan."

"Aku tahu yang Kau maksud dengan berbincang itu adalah perbincangan yang mewakili sifat keras kepalamu. Aku tak ingin berdebat dan lebih tak ingin aku kehilangan konsentrasiku dalam mengemudi."

"Oh, aku tak tahu kalau sedikit berbincang denganku akan membuatmu tak fokus sampai sebegitunya. Aku benar-benar tersanjung." Seijuurou terkekeh mendengar Shintarou mendengus. Namun, tak urung Seijuurou tersenyum mengingat kesabaran seorang Midorima Shintarou merawatnya ketika keadaan tubuhnya tak begitu baik di awal-awal minggu kehamilan.

Hanya sedikit orang yang mempunyai sumbu kesabaran tak terbatas untuk meladeni Nona Muda kelahiran Akashi. Namun, hanya seorang Midorima Shintarou yang cukup gila mau menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama penerus Akashi tersebut.

"Kita sampai, Sei," Shitarou menepi dan memarkirkan mobil di depan sebuah rumah makan keluarga. Tempat biasa yang dijadikan semacam reuni kecil mereka dengan beberapa teman semasa SMP yang terus berlanjut hingga sekarang.

Midorima Shintarou adalah mantan pemain basket handal yang dijuluki Kiseki no Sedai semasa SMP Teiko. Bersama Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara Atsushi. Empat anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang dikoordinir kapten sekeras Nijimura Shuzou. Mengancam para pemainnya dengan karate yang dia kuasai. Seijuurou adalah manajer tim basket mereka. Bersama seorang sahabat berambut biru muda dengan sikap teramat sopan dan perangai yang manis, Kuroko Tetsuya yang kini telah berubah nama menjadi Kise Tetsuya. Ada lagi seorang manajer perempuan di masa itu berambut merah muda bernama Satsuki yang kini menjadi istri Aomine Daiki.

Menggandeng lengan kanan sang suami, Seijuurou mengikuti langkah Shintarou ke tempat meja yang tampak begitu mencolok dengan sosok-sosok warna rambut yang berbeda. Dua meja yang dipadukan cukup membuat mereka duduk berkumpul tanpa terpisah.

"Apa kami terlambat?" Shintarou menyapa. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari mereka yang datang lebih dulu, Shintarou menarik kursi untuk Seijuurou dan satu kursi untuknya. Ah, tak ada kursi yang kosong kini. Semua yang terlibat dalam reuni kecil tiap bulan telah duduk bersama.

Saling menyapa dan saling menyindir satu sama lain adalah hal biasa di antara mereka. Seijuurou tertarik melihat Satsuki, Tetsuya, dan seorang wanita yang ia ketahui adalah tunangan dari Murasakibara Atsushi, tampak terlibat sebuah obrolan dengan obrolan yang didominsasi oleh si perempuan berambut merah muda. Ia juga ingin terlibat obrolan dengan sesama wanita.

Mengusir Aomine Daiki yang duduk di samping kanan Satsuki dan menyuruhnya duduk di kursinya tadi, Seijuurou tersenyum puas dan melibatkan diri mengobrol dengan Tetsuya, Satsuki, dan Hime Hoshina. Seorang wanita muda berambut hitam panjang, bermata ungu gelap, dan berkulit putih. Dan berstatus sebagai tunangan dari pemuda paling jangkung di meja tersbut.

Mereka duduk berseberangan, dengan Hime Hoshina duduk di hadapan Atsushi yang paling dekat dengan jendela. Di samping Hime Hoshina, duduk Aomine Satsuki, Kise Tetsuya, Midorima Seijuurou. Di samping Atsushi, duduk Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, lalu Midorima Shintarou.

Menikmati begitu banyak makanan dan minuman yang dipesan, entah oleh siapa, yang pasti mereka membayarnya sama rata nantinya, mereka terlihat obrolan ringan. Kise Ryouta yang mendengar pertanyaan Satsuki pada Seijuurou tentang kehamilan pertamanya –dan memang diantara mereka yang telah menikah, pasangan muda Midorima dikarunia kesempatan hamil lebih dulu, menyeringai jahil dan melirik ke arah Shintarou yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Midorima-cchi, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Kise?" Shintarou melirik sekilas pada si penanya. Model terkenal yang merangkap profesi sebagai seorang pilot domestik salah satu maskapai penerbangan. Enam pasang mata melirik penasaran pada Kise dan Midorima tanpa menghentikan kegiatan menikmati sajian di atas meja.

"Usia kehamilan Seijuurou-cchi sudah berusia berapa?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Seijuurou mengangkat pandangan mata semerah ruby ke arah suami Tetsuya. Begitu pun Tetsuya yang tertarik karena mendengar kata 'kehamilan' keluar dari mulut suaminya.

"Sudah berusia tiga belas minggu, nanodayo."

"Oh… tiga belas minggu, ya…" Sang model tampan berambut pirang mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dramatis, memancing minat atau entah penasaran dari yang lainnya.

"Memang kenapa, Kise-san?" Hime Hoshina bertanya, tak kuat menahan rasa ingin tahu.

"Tidak, kok. Hanya saja aku ingin tahu, apa yang dilakukan Midorima-cchi pada Seijuurou-cchi hingga perut Seijuurou-cchi membesar seperti itu." Mata sewarna madu yang indah dengan bingkai bulu mata lentik dan cukup lebat untuk seorang laki-laki menyorot dramatis pada Midorima. Menahan seringai mendengar beberapa orang di sana tersedak akan kalimatnya barusan.

Pun tak jauh beda dengan Shintarou yang tadi sempat tersedak dan buru-buru meminum jus jeruk miliknya. Seijuurou menerima air mineral dari Tetsuya dan tersenyum kecil, ketika perempuan muda berambut biru cerah yang berprofesi sebagai penulis itu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan untuk meredakan rasa tak nyaman karena tersedak.

"Hm, benar juga. Aku dan Hime-chin kan, sebentar lagi akan menikah. Aku juga ingin tahu, kenapa perut istrimu itu membesar, Mido-chin." Tak disangka, ternyata pria pemalas pemilik sebuah kafe di pusat kota menyambut niat iseng Kise.

"Hahaha, apa yang suamimu lakukan padamu hingga perutmu membesar seperti balon begitu, Seijuurou?" Aomine Daiki tergelak melihat rona merah di wajah Shintarou.

"Dai-chan, apa yang Kau katakan? Tak tahu malu." Satsuki menggeleng, rona merah tipis menodai kedua pipinya.

"Memang kenapa dengan yang kukatakan, Satsuki? Kau tidak ingin tahu juga?"

"_Baka!" _Satsuki mendengus. Senyum miring ia tampakkan ketika Seijuurou meliriknya.

"Kemarin aku kenal dengan pilot dari tempat yang jauh. Dia cerita tentang sesuatu hal yang aneh dan diluar nalar manusia. Apa Kau –apa ya istilah yang orang itu sebut?—ah, santet. Apa kau menyantet Sejuurou-cchi hingga perutnya membesar begitu?" Kise mati-matian menahan tawa melihat kegugupan yang menguar dari mantan _shooter _Kiseki no Sedai.

"AUCH!" Kise memekik kesakitan sambil menarik salah satu kakinya dari bawah meja. Mendongak dan meringis ketika sepasang mata biru cerah Tetsuya melotot ke arahnya.

"Aku minta maaf Midorima-kun, Seijuurou-chan. Ryouta-kun memang usil sekali." Wajah datar, intonasi datar, tapi suara begitu halus.

Seijuurou berdehem pelan, beradu pandang dengan sang suami yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. Memilih menikmati kembali makanannya yang tadi sempat terabaikan. "Bukan urusan kalian perutku membesar karena apa. Bersyukur saja kalian, aku tak boleh terlalu lelah dan aku tak mau repot-repot untuk menyiksa kalian."

Ancaman Seijuurou tak mempan.

"Oh, ayolah… kalian pasangan pertama dari kita semua yang akan segera mendapatkan anak. Bagi-bagi trik jitu juga boleh. Hahaha." Tak tahu malu dan tak mau tahu dengan kekesalan Shintarou, Aomine Daiki tertawa lepas.

"Ya. Apalagi Murasakibara-cchi dan Hoshina-cchi akan menikah. Kalian bisa memberi nasehat pada mereka agar Hoshina-cchi cepat hamil-ssu." Kise memutar badan sepenuhnya pada Shintarou. "Katakan pada kami Midorima-cchi, apa yang kau lakukan sampai-sampai perut istrimu membesar begitu." Cengiran nakal yang pasti membuat penggemar wanitanya mimisan ditebar gratis oleh Kise. Memancing decih tak suka dari Tetsuya.

"Are~~~ aku tak meminta, tapi aku juga tak menolak kalau Mido-chin akan memberitahuku tentang apa yang telah Kau lakukan pada Seijuurou-chin."

"Atsushi, jangan begitu." Kaki Hime Hoshina menyenggol agak keras kaki Murasakibara di balik meja bertaplak putih. Murasakibara Atsushi dengan malas meminta maaf.

"Kalian ini berisik sekali! Diamlah! Kita jadi pusat perhatian." Lagi, jemari tangan kiri menyentuh bingkai hitam kacamata.

"Entah kenapa, aku menyesal memaksa ikut reuni ini." Seijuurou menatap sinis pada Kise dan Aomine.

"Dai-chan _baka! _Sudah diam. Aku dan Tetsu-chan tak mau kalian permainkan juga kalau nanti mengandung!" Pipi Satsuki membulat.

"Itu benar, Ryouta-kun. Aku juga tak mau merasakan di posisi Seijuurou-chan seperti sekarang." Wajah mungil yang begitu manis cemberut. Membuat Ryouta gemas dan menjulurkan tangan untuk mencubit pipi Tetsuya.

"Maaf, Tetsuya-cchi," senyum lembut Ryouta terbalas dengan senyum lembut lain dari Tetsuya. Mereka bertingkah seolah di tempat itu tak ada teman warna-warni mereka.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu kenapa perut Sei bisa membesar, semua berawal dari yang Kau lakukan pada istrimu sekarang, Kise." Kalimat Shintarou membuat Ryouta berjengit dan segera menarik tangannya yang betah bersentuhan dengan kulit halus Tetsuya.

Seijuurou menyeringai dan mengerling pada suaminya.

"Dan aku cukup terkejut kalau seorang Aomine Daiki yang sudah terkenal berotak kotor dari masa-masa sekolah, tak tahu caranya untuk membuat istrinya mengandung. Aku tak tahu, apa kesibukanmu menjadi seorang polisi membuatmu impoten, Aomine."

Kalimat Shintarou selanjutnya membuat wanita yang duduk bersama mereka, kecuali Seijuurou merona hebat. Aomine memicingkan mata biru gelapnya pada Midorima yang kini mendengus senang telah membalas kejahilan yang dilempar Kise tadi.

"Dan Kau, Murasakibara. Aku rasa Kau tak hanya pandai memasak cake dan memakannya saja, kan. Kalau kau memang tak cukup percaya diri untuk bisa memakan Hoshina setelah kalian menikah nanti, aku punya seorang kolega bernama Dokter Boiku yang bisa membantumu."

"Eh?! Tak perlu Mido-chin." Murasakibara melirik calon istrinya yang kini memalingkam wajak keluar jendela. Berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Apa menikah dengan Seijuurou bisa membuat sifat bengisnya menular padamu, Midorima?"

Baik Shintarou maupun Seijuurou tak berusaha merepotkan diri untuk menjawab. Shintarou menikmati makanannya dengan khidmat, begitu pun Seijuurou yang masih sempat menebar seringai pada tiga lelaki di seberang meja.

.

.

END

.

.

Tolong, siapa pun ajari aku membuat drabble. Ini rencananya drabble yang rencananya juga ga lebih dari 300 kata *pundung. Ya sudahlah, maaf ya Kiseki no Sedai aku rombak demi cerita ini XD

Hime Hoshina, aku pinjem namamu ya, wkwkwk. Ini sajen buat kamu *sodorin Teppei yang lagi topless.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca. Semoga menghibur.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
